A laser and optics system for use in vehicle-based LIDAR systems is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 004 609 A1. The system includes a semiconductor laser array and a suitable lens or other optics system. The system is operated in a way that it replaces LIDAR laser systems which use mechanically rotated or deflected reflective optics.